Por culpa de ese pastel
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Cuantos problemas puede causar un simple pastel frances.
1. Chapter 1

La verdad no tengo idea de cómo aún no han sacado fics de estos dos como pareja y pues lo hare! Bueno más bien un escrito en español porque en ingles si hay (solo uno) x3

Y Hetalia no es mío sino México ya hubiera salido desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Muchos dicen que se aprovecha de la situación y tal vez sea verdad pero el solo quieres esparcir su amor y ahora ha puesto los ojos en una joven que conoces desde chiquita y ahora es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

Y la oportunidad se había hecho presente y el cual era que algunos soldados de la chica no habían pagado unos pasteles y eso claro que no lo permitiría y tonto el que no hiciera lo mismo sobre todo que ahora estaba débil por la lucha con su vecino del norte.

Ahora mismo se encontraba listo para abordar el barco que lo llevaría hacia las tierras exóticas las cuales quería poseer, ya todo estaba planeado el mismo iba a reclamarle la indemnización de los daños causados y si se negaba podría proseguir.

Ya había pasado unos días y se podía ver las costas de aquella tierra prometedora de riquezas y belleza el cual el español tuvo en su poder en el pasado. Era obvio que no lo recibirían ya que Pierre le había dicho que la chica había rechazado rotundamente sus peticiones e ignorado más bien diciendo que era absurdo e innecesario lo que él estaba haciendo.

Sus tropas ya están lista lo único que falta es avanzar y ver hasta donde México podrá resistir al armamento de este rubio sexy el cual la quiere para él.

En otro lado una joven de cabellos oscuros y tez canela era informada de los acontecimientos en sus costas lo cual no le sorprendia teniendo en cuenta quien era el agresor.

-Juan avisale al general Santa Anna que prepare sus tropas al parecer haremos papas francesas en unos momentos-

-Si señorita- dijo el joven para despues retirarse y dejar a la joven en aquel despacho que era hermoso pero estaba algo desorganizado.

-No puede ser, salgo de una para entrar a otra- dijo la chica para si misma e irse a sus apocentos a prepararse para la batalla que se aproximaba.

* * *

Sé que es chiquito porque la info. Está muy resumida y estoy buscando más, pero prometo subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible sale y espero que dejen review que hacen que mi autoestima suba para poder seguir con estas locuras que llegan a mi mente

1° Hay que tener en cuenta que esta es la primera intervención francesa y no la segunda las cuales suelen confundir.

2° Todo paso porque unos soldados de Antonio López de San Anna no pagaron unos pasteles en un restaurante francés y por eso a este hecho histórico se llama la "Guerra de los pasteles".

3° México debería pagar a Francia, en el término de treinta días, la cantidad de 800 000 pesos que se aplicarían del modo siguiente: seiscientos mil para la liquidación general de los daños sufridos por los franceses y doscientos mil como indemnización de los gastos de la flota francesa anclada en la costa mexicana el cual el gobierno mexicano ignoro rotundamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí otra vez con esta historia que ya tenía pero me daba flojera subir jejeje

* * *

-Por lo cual quiero que hagan el bloque a este puerto de Veracruz lo antes posible, ¿Entendido?- expreso con elegancia el francés al mando del navío antes de bajar de él.

-¡Si señor!- Respondió el hombre a su servicio para después escuchar la misma frase en coro de los demás militantes a bordo del barco.

-Les daré la señal para el ataque si es que le petite dame rechaza el ultimátum que iré a darle quiera verme o no- dejo antes de beber el vino que quedaba en su copa para después dirigirse a la casa de la chica.

Ya llevaba casi todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Alejandra, la fauna y flora le encantaban y eran el real reflejo de la belleza de la chica que quería hacerla suya, el clima era perfecto ni muy frio pero tampoco caliento como para deshidratarse.

Para Francis la joven Alejandra era una fiera a la cual se le debe de domar y él estaba encantado con la idea de hacerlo, la cual parecía ser dulce y frágil pero en el momento menos pensado sacaba sus garras como el felino que es originario de su tierra hermosa, feroz e hipnótica.

De tanto haber pensado en ella ni se había dado cuenta que ya estaba en la casa de campo de la chica en la que actualmente se encontraba, en cuanto pudo hizo se bajó de carruaje que lo llevaba e hizo notar su presencia para después ser recibido por uno de los empleados de la chica que le comunicaron su deseo el cual se negó rotundamente a escuchar y que en cierto punto logro ser llevado antela la presencia de la morena.

-¿Qué quieres estúpido francés pervertido?- le pregunto con odio la chica al instante de entrar al despacho de ella.

-Mon chérie ese no es un lenguaje que debería de usar una dame y menos ma belle fleur- le decía a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Yo hablo como se me dé la regalada gana y si mi memoria no me falla yo nunca he sido tuya- le respondía al mismo tiempo que daba unos pasos hacia atrás para salir del alcance de Francis.

-Pero porque huyes como demoiselle en détresse, ni que te fuera a comer, bueno la verdad que ganas no me sobran- le dijo descaradamente a la chica que tenía enfrente de él atrapada, siendo el escritorio de la habitación su cómplice para la acción que estaba cometiendo.

-¡Tu pervertido déjame en paz!- le grito antes de ser callada por un beso de parte del otro. La desesperación llego siendo en esos instantes los golpes y forcejeos lo único que se le venía a la mente para liberarse del francés.

-Pero que pasa, ¿Acaso no te gusto?- le decía en el oído con una sonrisa burlona a la chica.

-¡Claro que no!- para después empujarlo y ver que se había movido solo unos centímetros de su anterior posición.

-Pero me debes de pagar mis pasteles de alguna manera y lo más conveniente sería que me dejaras actuar sin interrupción alguno, Mais le Mexique no quieres cooperar la guerra será inminente entre los dos y sabes perfectamente que yo no seré el que pierda- le dijo al momento que trataba de atrapar a la chica.

-Si eso es lo que quieres eso es lo que tendrás, yo no voy a dejar que nadie me domine- le respondía esquiando al chico de ojos azules.

-Lo único que conseguirás será que tú salgas lastimada y tu rostro no es para que lleve en él una herida pero si ese es tu deseo lo cumpliré para que al final tú seas mía y que todo el mundo lo entienda- le dicto para después estirar su mano con su tipa rosa para que México la aceptara.

México veía al otro con odio y para que supiera o más bien recalcarle lo que pensaba le dio la espalda para dejar al otro esperando algo que jamás sucedería.

Francis Bonnefoy mejor conocido como Francia, aquel que tenía la experiencia de tantos años sabiendo las reacciones de las mujeres supo perfectamente que era lo que México quería lograr, algo que él se encargaría de arruinar.

-Adieu ma petite fleur- le dijo dándole la rosa en su mano y un beso en la mejilla para después retirarse – la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el campo de batalla pero por lo que vi afuera ya estabas reclutando verdad jajaja-

-Espera- pero al voltear el chico de la alta cocina ya se había ido dejándola a ella sola en aquella habitación, se dirigió a la ventana y a través de ella vio como aquel rubio de gran porte se subía en el carruaje, el cual noto su presencia y le mandaba un beso a través del aire.

-Señorita se me ha informado que las tropas ya están listas para el enfrentamiento que quiere que haga-

-Dile Santa Anna que se encargue de este encuentro y que se aliste, que lo estaré esperando en Veracruz – le dijo a la vez que veía como el carruaje arrancaba y un sonrojo se hacía notar en sus mejillas.

Después de unos momentos partió a su habitación agarrar lo que ya tenía preparado, se vistió y se dirigió a las caballerías para subirse a su caballo que compartía el mismo color negro que su cabello y arrancar hacia el destino en el cual se comenzaría el enfrentamiento.

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste y dejen su comentario sale y si hay algún error espero que me lo hagan saber al igual que su opinión de esta capitulo.

¡Sayonara! 0=3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Espero que estén muy bien y cuanto tiempo tenia empolvada esta historia, gracias al ultimo review me di cuenta, ya que siempre trato que las actualizaciones se den conforme se publicaron las historias. _**Y más que decir me gustaría que entraran e hicieran o participaran en la encuesta que hice y que está en mi perfil ya que me encantaría saber su opinión.**_

* * *

Ya estaba llegando a Veracruz, se veían ya los edificios y los primeros pueblerinos madrugadores que ya habían empezado con su rutina diaria. Era hermoso de verdad y los rayos del sol saliendo la hacían lucir mejor de lo que ya era, además de que el mar no le tenía nada que envidiar haciendo que la combinación sea una explosión.

Tanto era el esplendor que detuvo a su caballo para después darle una zanahoria por el gran esfuerzo que había realizado para llegar a esa ciudad desde la capital en un dos por tres. Cerró los ojos y dejo que el viento le dijera que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al cabo de unos minutos abrió abruptamente los ojos y salió una lagrima al saber lo que había sucedido. De inmediato se dirigió al puerto y entra mas se acercaba mas destruida se veía la ciudad. En el puerto de inmediato busco el barco con la odiosa bandera tricolor azul-blanco-rojo. Al tenerlo fue hasta donde la madera le permitía y se permitió el lujo de despertar al dichoso europeo .

-¡Maldito francés se hombre por una vez en tu vida y sal de donde estés!- le grito al no saber en cuál de todos los barcos estaría tomando su siesta de belleza.

Nada se escuchaba y eso la estaba estresando y desesperándose -¡Tan siquiera ten la decencia de presentarte y tratar de manosearme como de costumbre, maldito infeliz!- se bajo después de finalizar su grito para tomar una botella de tequila y lanzarla en dirección a la cubierta de uno de los tantos barcos deseando que esta diera en la cabeza del de ojos azul.

-Oh Mon chérie si tanto querías que me fundiera en ti lo hubieras dicho primero y nos ahorraríamos todo esto desde el principio- le susurro en el oído mientras que le atrapaba en un abrazo por detrás de la espalda quitándole todas las posibilidades de defenderse.

-¡ Tu de dónde demonios has salido!- le pregunto mientras que forcejaba con todas sus fuerzas para romper el agarre del mayor.

-Vamos, es muy temprano para que grites- Empezó a dar pequeños besos en su cuello para volver a su oído y darle una mordida. -¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos en mi camarote? Y así no molestaremos tanto a mis hombres como a tus ciudadanos en esta ciudad- Finalizo depositándole un beso en su cabeza y darle unas palmaditas en ella mientras esperaba la respuesta de la fémina que estaba en sus brazos.

La chica se sentía impotente ya que ni siquiera le había dado su declaración de guerra y el ya la tenía aprisionada, además eso nada más hacia que la furia en ella aumentara y en cualquier momento le diera un puñetazo en la cara cuando el destino se lo dejara.

-Ok como tú quieras después de todo no tengo otra opción-

-A contrario ma petite fleur, podrías hacer muchas cosas pero ha elegido usted la mejor opción- En un movimiento veloz tomo sus dos manos y las puso en su espalda para dejarle menor libertad en movimiento a la morena. Sin hacerse esperar y subieron al navío francés y entraron a los aposentos del hombre que la dejo y se sentó en su escritorio para sacar de quien sabe donde una botella de vino y una copa.

- ¿Te gustaría un poco Alexandra?-

-¿No crees que es muy temprano Francisco?-

-Claro que no, además quisiera saber que hacia esta hermosa mujer en el puerto y pidiendo a gritos mi presencia?- le dijo tomando otro sorbo del licor de color rubí.

- ¿Enserio quieres que de lo diga? Me estás haciendo una broma o estas estúpido de tanto sexo que practicas. Sabes perfectamente que la única razón por la que habría hecho eso es porque esta ciudad fue bombardeada sin consideración alguna- tomo la copa del hombre y la lanzo al piso.

Lo que ella no tenía pensado fue que el hombre enfrente suyo la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él y la beso hasta tener la necesidad de respirar.

-Mira México, todo esto paso por tus decisiones tomadas. Si hubieras aceptado los términos que te di esto nunca habría pasado-

-Tu rata de dos patas, si eso es lo que quieres lo tendrás- y le plato un beso para después morderle el labio y darle una cachetada y salir de ahí pero antes de irse le dijo.

-Hoy 30 de noviembre le declaro la guerra maldito rana-

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen sus comentarios y _**les recuerdo de nuevo que vallan a mi perfil y voten en la encuesta que hice**_ x3

Datos históricos:

- Como no fueron aceptadas tales demandas (Están en el primer capítulo) por el gobierno mexicano, la flota francesa abrió fuego contra el fuerte de San Juan de Ulúa (Batalla de San Juan de Ulúa) y la ciudad de Veracruz el 27 de noviembre de 1838, por lo que al día siguiente capitularon ambas entidades, comenzando la guerra.

- El gobierno de México reprobó ambas capitulaciones y expidió un decreto el 30 de noviembre anunciando que se declaraba la guerra al Rey de Francia, e inmediatamente pidió a Santa Anna que se pusiera al frente de las tropas e iniciara la ofensiva contra los franceses.


End file.
